El sabor de mis recuerdos
by Zusuky
Summary: El sabor de los alimentos, pueden transportarnos a diferentes momentos de nuestra vida. Algunos despiertan la añoranza y el anhelo. Termina el año y muchos pueden sentirse llenos de nostalgia. de esta forma, nos adentraremos en el sentir de Souichi yMorinaga junto a él, lo sentira tambien.
1. Chapter 1

**El sabor de mis recuerdos.**

.

.

Volver a probar ese trozo de bizcocho, era como volver a mis días de infancia.

Días llenos de dicha y tranquilidad. En ese tiempo, pensé que así seria por siempre. Vivir toda una vida, en aquel universo perfecto que giraba alrededor de mi padre, mi madre y mis hermanos pequeños; mi amada familia.

Si no hubiera nacido en Japón y mi lugar de origen fuera otro, mis recuerdos de sabores y anhelos serían distintos, eso me queda claro.

No me gusta lo dulce y por ello, las cerezas y fresas provocan alegría en mis sentidos. Dirían que soy acido, como ellas.

El sushi tiene un poder especial en mí, me lleva directo con su sabor a la cocina de mi madre. Aquella cocina que el día de hoy ya no está. También recuerdo que mi padre nunca cocino nada, pero cooperaba en jugar conmigo y Tomoe mientras nos llegaban los olores deliciosos de la comida. El deleite cuando como me lleva al recuerdo y el recuerdo a la añoranza.

Es como si nos transportara a otra época con espacios entrañables. Con momentos que se han ido y ya no volverán.

.

Ahora que la cocina internacional abunda, muchos escogen postres de chocolate y vistosos, yo no. Siempre prefiero pan de frutos secos, y sé que es por los recuerdos que despierta en mi cuando me deleito en comerlo. Cada año nuevo acostumbrábamos en nuestro hogar cenarlo en familia.

El año que comienza es muy importante, tanto que desde la semana pasada Morinaga se dedicó al Susuharai para limpiar la suciedad del año que termina y recibirlo todo limpio. Por supuesto que yo ayude un poco. Y a pesar de que no pensamos pasarlo aquí, se hace esta ceremonia en cada hogar.

.

.

\- No he recibido nada viejo ¿Sabes en qué fecha estamos? -

Soujin san en Taiwán, se reía al otro lado de la línea. Escuchaba vagamente gruñir a su malhumorado hijo mayor, por la bocina.

\- Soukun, Soukun por eso mande mi envió desde hace más de dos semanas. Para esta fecha ya deberías tenerlo en tu departamento. Tal vez llego y no estabas en casa -

El viejo Soujin san, siempre recordaba las fechas festivas y con mayor razón el año nuevo. Desde que Souichi podía recordar, normalmente el hombre llegaba el mismo día poco antes de cenar. A penas era un chiquillo, pero esos momentos siempre permanecen fijos en la mente de un crio.

Souichi ya tenía un trabajo con buena paga y hasta un departamento cómodo que compartía con su amigo inseparable Morinaga kun. "Al menos eso seguía diciendo y su familia tomándolo como un hecho"

Con todo, el patriarca de los Tatsumi temía que su hijo mayor tuviese la alacena y refrigerador completamente vacíos.

Conocía a su muchacho y la poca habilidad que tenía para cocinar u ocuparse de las tareas domésticas. Tenía poco que se había mudado desde Nagoya a Shizouka, ahora no estaba cerca del lugar que lo vio crecer por 26 años.

\- Te digo Soukun, de todas las roscas de frutos secos, esta es la que sin duda me recuerda a tu madre. Hecha en Taiwán, quiero que pruebes esta marca en particular -

Soujin le explicaba que ese cake era famoso para las personas que quieren obsequiarlas a sus familias.

Detallo con entusiasmos lo bueno que era. Que no era seco como los que comió en otros lugares.

Le narro brevemente que cuando era un niño y Nagoya paso de provincia a ciudad, en su hogar su abuela también la preparaba y su único obsequio cada invierno era un par de guantes tejidos a mano. Recordaba con tristeza lo duro de esa época. Para su padre, enviar el bizcocho era su manera de cuidarlo desde muy lejos en una era en la que, para él, en cualquier momento habría un desplome económico. Japón a pesar de la fuerza de su gente, no era inmune a estos. Y aunque su hijo mayor ya fuera un adulto joven, seguía siendo su hijo.

\- Debe llegar la última semana de diciembre, en cuanto lo recibas, me dices qué te pareció. Compártele un trozo también a Morinaga kun, ese joven que me hace sentir vergüenza de que, seas tan abusivo de dejarle todas las tareas del departamento -

Souichi viajaría a Nagoya para recibir el año con su hermana Kanako y la tía Matsuda san, como lo hacía todos los años, y anhelaba en silencio recibir el presente de su padre y probar los sabores de su infancia. Ya habían planeado ir al Hatsumode, la primera visita al templo para orar y pedir que sus metas del año se realicen

La diferencia este año, sería que Morinaga lo acompañaría y juntos "como amigos" disfrutarían de una reunión familiar. Tomoe y Kurokawa a diferencia de su padre, si tenía la oportunidad de llegar y unirse en la cena. La costumbre consistía en eso, cenar en familia, charlar y juntos ver televisión o jugar algunos juegos.

\- No soy ningún abusivo…es simplemente, que él se ofrece a hacerlo -

Era molesto escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de su padre por teléfono, pero también era bueno saber que estaba bien, aunque no le fuera posible estar presente.

.

.

La última semana de diciembre llegó y paso sin que llegara la rosca de frutos secos. Souichi supuso que se debía a la saturación de la paquetería por las fiestas o a la cantidad de envíos que habían llegado a la empresa. Eso era otra característica de las fechas, con todo y que se contratara más personal para hacer llegar paquetes y cartas, a veces no eran capaces de dar un servicio de excelencia.

Souichi sabía que en Nagoya habría mucha comida disponible, preparada por Matsuda san; además de las cajas de panecillos y galletas que recibió en su trabajo de parte de algunas compañeras. Se desconcertó de recibir también algunas cajas de chocolates, en Japón era una costumbre obsequiarlas en san Valentín a la persona amada. Se rio de pensar esa locura.

.

.

Souichi se enfundaba los guantes en las manos mientras caminaba buscando su tarjeta de acceso al departamento.

En el fondo alcanzaba a escuchar la voz de la conductora del noticiario, él joven era capaz de hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo. Aprovechaba mientras mantenía encendido el televisor:

 _ **Las fuertes nevadas registradas en Tokio han activado la mayor alerta por este fenómeno meteorológico en cuatro años, además de afectar al tráfico aéreo y ferroviario, así como al transporte por carretera en el centro y norte del país.**_

La televisión mostraba la escena de una mujer protegiéndose con un paraguas que no parecía servirle de mucho.

Souichi miro de reojo la escena y continúo acomodándose la gabardina negra. No pareció darle mucha importancia a la información. Pero continúo escuchando.

 _ **Tan solo en Tokio, este domingo se produjo la mayor nevada en cuatro años con capas de más de 20 centímetros, se contabilizaron 229 heridos, sobre todo por resbalones y caídas a causa del temporal, una cifra que se elevó hasta los 360 con los afectados en zonas cercanas a la capital, según los medios locales.**_

Al escuchar tantos incidentes y que incluso los servicios ferroviarios estaban afectados, Souichi se detuvo a mirar las demás escenas.

 _ **Los trenes de la capital funcionan con entre 20 y 40 minutos de retraso a primera hora de este lunes, y muchos servicios rápidos que conectan Tokio con prefecturas limítrofes permanecerán suspendidos, aunque los trenes de alta velocidad funcionan con normalidad.**_

.

Le parecía increíble esa noticia, apenas en la mañana el había ido a trabajar medio día y a pesar de que nevaba ¿Cómo es que ahora había una capa tan gruesa de nieve en las calles? Sin darle crédito a la noticia, se dirigió a la ventana a mirar, que en efecto; afuera todo era un enorme congelador. Blanco, y helado.

\- Maldición, Morinaga llegara tarde ¿Cómo caminara si todo esta así? Además, será imposible viajar hasta Nagoya con todos estos atrasos -

Para esos momentos, completamente arropado para salir con su gabardina, guantes y bufanda; Souichi se sentó frente al televisor.

 _ **La principal compañía eléctrica que suministra a la capital, Tokyo Electric (TEPCO), instó hoy a reducir el uso energético después de que más de 100.000 hogares de las prefecturas de Kanagawa y Chiba sufrieran cortes de luz en la víspera por la excesiva demanda ante las bajas temperaturas.**_

\- Solo eso faltaba! Sin luz no habrá nada funcionando –

 _ **Más de 100 vuelos nacionales e internacionales fueron cancelados hoy, después de que en la víspera más de 300 vuelos con destino sobre todo a los aeropuertos del área capitalina se vieran afectados por las fuertes nevadas.**_

 _ **Unas 9.000 personas pasaron la noche en el aeropuerto de Narita y otras 2.800 pernoctaron en el de Haneda, debido a los cortes en los servicios de tren y carreteras, donde la policía contabilizó 740 accidentes viales.**_

 _ **Se mantiene la alerta por tormentas de nieve.**_

Sin mucho entusiasmo, Souichi decidió marca su celular, lo mejor y más inteligente era decirle a Morinaga que no saliera de Shizuoka.

Tecleo los números del celular de su amante una vez, sin recibir respuesta. Pronto de una llamada, había pasado a cinco y no lograba que Morinaga le respondiera. Opto por enviarle un mensaje.

 _Las cosas están muy caóticas por aquí, llamare a mi familia y les avisaré que tal vez no viajemos a Nagoya. Si esta igual de mal en Hamamatsu, no viajes hoy. No pasa nada si no vienes baka._

Sabía que a Morinaga no le gustaría ese mensaje, el nuevo miembro responsable de la sociedad, había trabajado horas extras para pasar tres días con Souichi y una noche con la familia Tatsumi.

Incluso sin reconocerlo, Souichi sintió una decepción y tristeza al ver que nada de lo que habían planeado para esa ceremonia de recibir el año, se materializaría.

.

.

Una hora paso de manera tan lenta que, Souichi no soporto la incertidumbre. Ningún mensaje, menos una llamada de Morinaga. La única que había enviado un mensaje, había sido su joven hermana.

Nii, si no pueden viajar hoy, pueden hacerlo mañana. Para recibir juntos el año podemos conectarnos por Skype. Espero Morinaga san llegue pronto.

\- Maldita sea! Sera mejor ver si lo encuentro antes de que anochezca -

Souichi saco unas largas botas y un paraguas, ya que escucho que la nieve tenía una profundidad de más de 20 centímetros, decidió envolver unos plásticos alrededor de sus botas y parte del pantalón.

Haciendo un doble esfuerzo al caminar y dar cada pesado paso por la nieve, Souichi había logrado avanzar dos calles. Las probabilidades le decían que, si Morinaga decidió viajar, llegaría por tren. De esa manera su destino era llegar a la estación de trenes.

Una esquina más adelante, su celular vibro. Cerro de manera brusca el paraguas para revisar, era una llamada entrante.

Giro a la derecha, acelero sus pasos. La dirección había cambiado con base a la llamada.

Tetsuhiro estaba en la sala de curaciones a unas calles en el hospital de Tokio. Según la trabajadora social que le llamo, no era algo como una emergencia. Sin importar esas explicaciones, Souichi sentía el corazón a todo galope bajo su pecho y el clima empeoro el temblor en su cuerpo.

En el mostrador, la encargada de informes le decía que no había datos de nadie llamado Morinaga Tetsuhiro. Souichi ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se arrastraba los mechones de su cabello hacia atrás, cuando su celular volvió a vibrar.

\- Senpai ¿Dónde estás? Leí tu mensaje, pero ya venía a mitad del camino. Yo estoy en el departamento -

\- ¿Morinaga? -

\- Si senpai, soy yo, dime donde estas y voy a encontrarme contigo. Aquí recibí un paquete de tu padre –

\- No, espera, yo voy a casa. No salgas más. Esperame ahí-

Souichi le dijo a la mujer que lo atendía que ya no era necesario que localizara a su amigo y se retiró sin decir nada más.

.

.

Cuando entro al departamento, se encontró con un Morinaga recién bañado y vestido cómodamente.

Lo segundo que noto, fue el raspón en su frente y una venda en una de sus manos. Fue imposible controlarse, para Souichi, esta era la tercera vez que veía a Morinaga herido.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –

Morinaga noto el brillo en los ojos de Souichi, ese que antecede a la salida del agua salada. Sus bellos ojos miel casi transparentes como el champagne estaban por derramarse. Sin duda estaba preocupado y hasta asustado, concluyo Tetsuhiro.

\- ¡Calmate senpai! Son solo unos golpes y raspones, nada serio en realidad -

\- ¿Que me Calme?...y una mierda, me llamaron diciendo que estabas en curaciones. Que necesitaba ir -

\- Tal vez se confundieron un poco, cuando bajábamos por la plataforma del tren, una persona que caminaba adelante resbalo con lo mojado del piso y causo un efecto domino, todos terminamos en el piso y me torcí un poco la muñeca del brazo. Pero mira, estoy bien -

No le conto todos los hechos, la caída y torcedura pudo evitarlos, pero se apresuró en sostener a la mujer encinta que iba delante de él. Si no hubiese ayudado a la futura madre, ella estaría en peor situación de la que Morinaga vivió.

Souichi lo observo, de hecho, observó con atención sus anchos y musculosos hombros, el cóncavo pecho, el magro y plano vientre, y pasó luego la mirada por sus dulces y marcadas facciones. Aquel cuerpo cubierto por una camisa de algodón sencilla y un ceñido pantalón que evidenciaba potencia y sensualidad, lo hicieron tragar saliva.

Desvió la mirada de inmediato, el rosa de sus mejillas fue notado por Morinaga y Morinaga sabía que cosas lograban cohibir a su senpai. Se rio disimuladamente sintiéndose feliz de ser notado por su amante. Parecía que Souichi era cada vez más y más consciente de él y lo que le provocaba.

Salieron de ese pequeño trance en el que todo a su alrededor desapareció. Souichi se encargó de eso.

\- ¿Dónde está el paquete del viejo? -

.

.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo en no asistir a la cena con su querida familia, el clima seguia terrible y les vaticinaron una terrible tormenta para las siguientes horas.

La tía Matsuda se mostró comprensiva cuando le llamaron y al final decidieron hacer lo que Kanako había propuesto, conectarse vía Skype.

La pícara cara de Kanako estaba demasiado cerca de la pantalla, exageraba sus pucheros aun infantiles a pesar de sus casi 16 años.

\- Mooo Nii, me traerás mis obsequios el próximo fin de semana. Morinaga san debe venir también -

Morinaga se inclinó hacia adelante, sonriéndole cálidamente a su precoz cuñada.

\- Si, si Kanako chan, también te llevare mi presente, Mira ¡aquí esta! Esta caja rosa contiene tu regalo y esta caja purpura el de Matsuda san. Para Tomoe kun y Kurokawa san, es esta caja roja. Me asegurare de que todos los reciban y de que senpai no olvide llevar los suyos -

Matsuda san se acomodó de manera de que la vieran ambos jóvenes, sentada sobre un cojín en la alfombra de la sala.

\- Soukun, ¿Recibiste la rosca que envió tu padre? No olvides comerla al final de la cena, junto con Morinaga kun. Sabes que la cenamos en familia siempre que se puede y ahora lo más cercano que tienes de una familia es tu amigo y para nosotros también forma parte de la familia -

Los gestos de Souichi se suavizaron al responder a su tía, no así cuando giro su rostro a su odiado cuñado.

\- ...Matsuda san… ¿Con quién más la cenaría, si ni es con este tonto? Y tu Kurokawa, más te vale que mi hermano no tenga ninguna queja de ti, porque puedo viajar en cualquier momento -

Charlaron unos minutos más, entre risas y bromas se despidieron prometiendo ir la siguiente semana. Morinaga haría lo que fuera necesario para darle tranquilidad a senpai y aunque le costara trabajar tiempo extra lo acompañaría.

.

.

Estaban muy cómodos acomodados sobre un futon frente al televisor y aunque estaba encendido, ninguno ponía atención a lo que la pantalla mostraba.

Conversaban mientras comían su pastel de frutos secos y bebían un café recién hecho.

.

.

En ese tiempo yo tenía 12 años, Tomoe casi cumplía ocho años y mi padre tenía unos 35 años.

No encontré ninguna coherencia en lo que eligió para poner en los regalos, aunque sin duda tenía algo que ver con la rosca de frutos secos. Nos regalaba nueces de la india, pistachos, cacahuates y demás cosas así. Era un resultado curioso ahora que lo analizo bien.

Ahora pienso que mi padre siempre llegaba de sus viajes con hambre, pero no hambre por no haber comido, si no hambre de comer lo que extrañaba, lo que le recordaba a casa. Pedía que madre le preparara sushi y creo que por eso también siempre lo pido yo.

Y este pastel de frutos secos…mucha gente puede amarlo, y otros odiarlo. A mí me gusta, porque además de que me recuerda a mi madre, también se parece a mi padre -

Morinaga, mientras lo escuchaba, lo miraba con una adoración que trasmitía todo su amor, para él era un regalo tener momentos así con su amante. Souichi rara vez hablaba con alguien sobre sí mismo y menos sobre lo que sentía.

\- En que se parece ese pan a Souji san, senpai -

El interés de Morinaga por lo que saliera de su boca, lo impulso a continuar con más confianza. Se sentía bien ser escuchado con verdadero interés por alguien.

\- Este pan tiene, como explicarlo…bueno, algunas personas no lo consideran ni pan, ni pastel. Y de ciertas maneras así es el carácter del viejo, como un pan de frutos: muy juguetón, y con cierta locura. Como la mezcla de nueces, con el centro dulce. Cuando éramos niños e íbamos al parque, siempre nos probaba todas las gorras que encontraba, volvía locos a los vendedores y yo me reía con sus ocurrencias.

Mi padre pensaba que siempre teníamos hambre, que necesitábamos comer incluso cuando no era así. Para él este pan es un regalo perfecto. El cake te deja el estómago lleno y además dura mucho tiempo almacenado.

Souichi sentado al lado de Morinaga comía lentamente, su pan remojándolo en el café. Esa era la única manera en la se puede digerir el bizcocho de año nuevo. Estaba tan jugoso como lo había prometido Soujin y no era excesivamente dulce.

Morinaga copio el método de Souichi, se le quedaron algunos trozos flotando en el café y se rio.

Juntos, como la familia que ahora eran, terminaron hasta la última migaja.

.

.

.

 **Espero no les aburriera. Quería escribir algo que implicara la importancia de los sentidos en nuestros recuerdos. Y ya que a Souichi le gusta comer, que mejor que los sabores.**

 **¿Cuál se les ocurre para Tetsuhiro?**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

.


	2. Capítulo 2 Colores como cuerpos

**Colores como cuerpos.**

.

.

Cada ser, cada individuo, es un mundo distinto. Para mí, también son colores.

Todos hemos sido niños alguna vez, hemos sido inocentes durante la infancia.

La infancia marca en algún punto lo que somos hoy en día, deja huellas que continúan vigentes.

.

.

Soy una persona visual, demasiado para ser precisos. Siempre recuerdo lo vivido en colores, a veces pueden ser alegres y llamativos, otros oscuros, sombríos y grises.

Cada recuerdo, es como una pincelada sobre un lienzo. La imagen puede ser bella, otras, simplemente terrorífica.

He tenido tantas experiencias, del ayer, en el hoy y pienso en las que deseo tener en el mañana.

Recordar mi infancia siempre me llena de emoción. A pesar que no suelo hacerlo muy seguido, en pocas palabras, no es algo que haga todos los días, al menos no profundamente como lo hago hoy 14 de febrero.

Se preguntarán que fue lo que me llevo a ver algunos momentos de mi vida, si a verlos; porque cada recuerdo, viene a mi mente como una escena de una película que viví, donde el protagonista principal soy yo. Pienso que es la fecha.

.

.

Cuando tenía 14 años y los celulares eran lo más novedoso que existía, mi padre no accedió a comprarme uno.

La verdad es que esos celulares, parecían una moda pasajera, pero no fue así. De ser grandes como tabiques, hoy existen unos tan delgados como un carnet.

En aquella ocasión, mi madre sí quería que me lo comprara, pero mi padre no la escucho y le dijo que era yo un hijo caprichoso.

\- ¿Por qué se lo tenemos que comprar, ¿eh? -

Le dijo a mi madre en tono hosco.

\- No necesita más que abrir la boca para pedir algo y tú ya te pones bajo sus órdenes -

Mi padre se excusó diciendo que ni mi hermano y menos yo, teníamos ningún respeto por el dinero, que, si siempre nos daban todo lo que deseáramos, no aprenderíamos nunca a darle ese valor. Ni al dinero, ni a otras cosas.

\- Es ahora que aun están bajo nuestra responsabilidad, si no ¿cuándo van a hacerlo? Los niños a los que les das todo se convierten de mayores en unos delincuentes que roban en las tiendas porque se han acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que se les antoja de la forma más fácil. Sin esforzarse en lo más mínimo -

Entonces, ese día en vez de comprarme un celular, me compró un chancho feísimo de cerámica con una ranura en el lomo, y según mi padre, ahora sí iba yo a crecer siendo una persona de bien, ahora ya no iba a ser un delincuente.

Pero mi madre que pensaba en ese tiempo distinto a mi padre, corrió detrás de mí y entro a mi habitación, no sin antes cerrar bien la puerta.

\- Mira Tetsu, tu papi a la larga te comprara tu celular o puedes hacer lo que le falto explicarte -

Tomo al pequeño cerdito y me mostro la ranura. Yo seguía pensando que era un simple trasto feo y sin ningún uso útil.

\- ¿Ves esta ranura? Esta sirve para que eches monedas, muchos yenes. Cuando logres llenarla, entonces puedes comprar ese celular o …hacer lo que hice yo hace muchos años -

Me sorprendió enterarme para que servía ese chanchito, era una alcancía. Así le llamo mi madre. Entonces, me contó una pequeña historia de su vida.

\- Cuando mis padres prepararon el Omiai (Matrimonio concertado) y conocí a tu padre, estaba decidida a rechazarlo, pero conversamos tan bien y nos sentimos cómodos y muy a gusto juntos. Decidimos tener una segunda cita y después una tercera hasta que finalmente; nos casamos muy enamorados.

Mi familia en ese entonces era de muy escasos recursos a diferencia de la familia de tu padre. Cuando él me dio un hermoso presente, yo me sentí mal porque no tenía dinero para comprarle algo, aun iba a la escuela secundaria y tendría que esperar hasta las vacaciones para conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo -

Todavía no entendía que tenia que ver esa triste historia con la alcancía, por lo que le pregunte a mi madre:

\- Y entonces ¿No le diste ningún regalo a papá? -

\- Sí, sí que lo hice. Le obsequie una fina cartera de piel de ternera que serviría para que guardara su licencia de conductor. Porque en ese tiempo él estaba muy emocionado porque ya sabía conducir y su padre, o sea tu abuelo le había prometido comprarle un auto antes de que terminara la Universidad -

\- Pero si no tenías dinero -

\- Ahora es cuando te digo para que más puede servir tu cerdito. Tu abuelo, mi padre me había comprado al igual que a ti tu padre un chanchito, uno muy lindo como el tuyo. Tenía el hocico frío cuando yo se lo tocaba y, además, sonreía cada vez que le metía un yen por el lomo, aunque también sonreía, aunque no le echara nada. Además de que le puse nombre, le llamé pig -

\- Ese no es un nombre, hiciste trampa...Pero como lo llenaste si no tenías dinero -

\- Bueno, eso te lo contare después. Hoy te contare lo que tuve que decidir para comprarle ese obsequio a tu padre. Primero debes saber que yo tenía pocos juguetes, una muñeca de trapo llamada yunai, y un desgastado oso de peluche llamado señor piel azul. Pero con quien siempre conversaba era con pig.

Un día cuando tu abuela me reprendió y estaba llorando, entre a la habitación y abrace a mi cerdito. Con lágrimas y llanto le dije: Te quiero, Pig y te quiero más que a papá y a mamá. Siempre te querré, pase lo que pase, nunca vayas a saltar de la mesa por tu propio bien.

Mientras hablaba con pig, llego tu abuelo y agarro mi cerdito y comenzó a agitarlo con fuerzas. Yo aterrada le grite:

\- No hagas eso papá, le va a doler la panza -

Papa comenzó a carcajearse por lo que dije, ahora entiendo que sacudía así la alcancía porque me había dicho que cuando no sonara más al agitarla, entonces vería para que servía. Dejo a pig y salió. Volvió después de unos minutos con un martillo en la mano.

Claro que yo le pregunte para que llevaba el martillo.

\- Es para ti, pero hazlo con cuidado -

Yo solo me quede mirando sin entender, entonces alzo la voz impaciente.

\- ¡Vamos, rompe el cerdito de una vez! -

\- ¿Qué? ¿Romper a Pig? -

\- Sí, sí, rompelo -

Vi la sonrisa del cerdito ¿cómo iba a darle un martillazo en la cabeza a mi querido amigo? Como iba a despedazar a aquel inocente puerquito -

Como yo era solamente un crio, estaba con el alma en un hilo e impaciente por saber que sucedió con el pequeño pig, la alcancía de mi mamá.

\- ¿Qué hiciste madre? ¿Salvaste a pig? ¿Lo hicieron añicos? -

Mi madre me abrazaba y decía con voz que me tranquilizaba:

\- Tranquilo Tetsu, no lo rompí en aquel momento. Tu abuela hizo que mi padre saliera y entonces me dijo:

 _Si no quieres romperlo ahora no lo hagas, hazlo cuando estés lista, cuando ames a alguien más que a nadie en el mundo y con ese dinero; comprale algo que demuestre todo tu amor. No importa el tamaño, o lo sencillo que sea, esa persona sin duda lo atesorara._

Y eso fue lo que hice, llego el momento indicado cuando quise de corazón darle algo a tu padre y ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de eso, pig fue un lindo compañero y me enseño que, si deseas algo, debes esforzarte para conseguirlo. Cada vez que depositaba una moneda dentro de su lomo, era un recordatorio de que encontraría a alguien a quien amaría más que a nada y ese alguien, también me amaría a mi.

Y pienso que eso mismo te sucederá, habrá alguien a quien ames tanto, tanto que desearas darle todo de ti, entonces rompe tu chanchito -

Recordar todo aquello que sucedió hace ya diez años, ver el rostro más joven de mi madre, el color avellano de sus ojos que heredo Kunihiro niisan. Escuchar la ronca voz de mi padre cuando dijo todo aquello es tan real y claro, que hace que mi piel se erice.

También recuerdo que Masaki san me dio un obsequio un día como hoy, que me hizo feliz y detuve mi primer impulso de romper mi cerdito, cuando recordé la mirada de mi madre y sus palabras:

 _Cada vez que depositaba una moneda dentro de su lomo, era un recordatorio de que encontraría a alguien a quien amaría más que a nada y ese alguien, también me amaría a mi_

 _Y pienso que eso mismo te sucederá, habrá alguien a quien ames tanto, tanto que desearas darle todo de ti, entonces rompe tu chanchito_.

Yo quise mucho a Masaky san, estoy convencido de eso. Pero no creo que lo amara más que a nada en el mundo. Y menos cuando pienso que mi mundo ahora y siempre será senpai. Lo amo, lo amo tanto. Que rompería mil chanchitos por él.

Creo que de manera consciente decidí no romper mi cerdito esa ocasión, si le di un lindo presente a Masaky, pero cuando vi la mirada nostálgica de mi chanchito y su triste sonrisa, dudé en romperlo. No así con senpai, no tuve que pensarlo nada, simplemente tome el martillo y agradecí a mi cerdito su larga compañía de diez años.

Compre un elegante encendedor negro con dorado y con sus iniciales grabadas, le gustó mucho y lo lleva a todas partes, y así, siento que piensa en mí por lo menos dos veces al día que sale del laboratorio y se sienta sobre el pasto donde juntos siempre conversábamos. Estoy seguro que me recuerda y me siento feliz.

.

.

 **Así el fin de este two shot.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saludos!**

 **.**

 **.**

.


End file.
